Recollections and observations made at a graveside
by shadow0night
Summary: Just a short story about recollections and observations, made at a graveside. I'll admit the summary isn't great; but, the story is short and anything more might reveal too much. Not a main character deathfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any character from the show, Supernatural

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or any character from the show, Supernatural. They belong to Kripke and crew. I'm also not getting any financial benefits, by posting this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

He stood behind the grieving man, whose brother was about to be placed in a grave. The observer had had the opportunity to get to know the brothers and was greatly saddened, by what he saw before him.

A young man had died and only his brother remained to remember him. Sure, they had friends and colleagues; but, the observer knows that the brothers have no living relatives. It was just the two of them and whoever they allowed to get close to them.

The observer watches as the shoulders, of the grieving brother, slump down even more and knows that he can not begin to fathom what is going through the man's head. The bystander is uncertain what he could say that might bring some comfort to the man. He knows that no words or actions could truly provide comfort for the grieving.

The witness knows that both brothers knew the danger they were placing themselves in as they went to fight, in the war. He knows that the brothers felt compelled to fight, in order to help save lives and protect people. He knows that the brothers knew the risks and were willing to accept them. Now, one brother paid the price, for those risks, with his life and the other brother remains burdened by his loss.

The bystander recalls a happier time, with the brothers. He recalls their love for life and each other. He remembers how the brothers pulled pranks on each other and had each others' back. Once, he stood watch, while one brother spread petroleum jelly all over his brother's sheets. The observer recalls laying in his own bed that night and listening for the unsuspecting brother's reaction. Through the wall, he had heard the brother's exclamation of surprise and the torrent of curses that left the man's mouth. The curses were quickly followed by sounds of the targeted brother chasing the scheming brother loudly down the hall. While laughing to himself, the observer had considered intervening; but, he knew that neither man was at risk for permanent injury and was fairly certain that the victimized brother was already planning his revenge.

In the cemetery, the eyewitness now stands behind the grieving brother. It appears as though the weight of the world now rests solely on the brother's shoulders. Where once two brothers had taken on the world together and had shared responsibilities, now one brother remains and is now obviously weighted down, by this once shared burden.

The observer turns to look at his female companion. She now returns his look. She too knew the brothers and is concerned about the sole survivor. She too wonders how the brother will cope and intends to offer all the support that she can. However, since she knew the brothers well, she knows that the remaining brother will not easily accept support and will probably buck, at even the suggestion that he needs assistance from some one else. In the past, the man would have accepted help from his brother. The two had been very close and solely relied on each other for support and assistance. She knows that the remaining brother will see accepting support as a sign of weakness, and one thing the brothers never were was weak. She had been amazed by their strength and perseverance, despite whatever odds had been stacked against them. She now hopes that the strength, which had once been multiplied by two, would now be just as strong, despite being multiplied only by one.

It is apparent to both bystanders that the brother wants some time alone, at the graveside. Respectfully, they walk back to the vehicle, which they had used to arrive at the cemetery in.

Sam and Jessica lean against the car arm in arm, both lost in their thoughts. Sam recalls meeting the brothers, in his first semester at college. He had lived in the same dorm as them and his room had been next to theirs. Jessica knew the brothers, because Sam had introduced her to them. Sam and Jessica now feel deeply sad for the living brother. They knew that both brothers had went to Iraq to fight in the war, and now could not decide who had paid the higher price, the brother who had given his life or the brother who had lost his sibling to the war.

**Author's note:** As you, the reader, can see, this story took place before the Pilot episode. I purposefully did not mention that earlier, since that might have influenced how you read it. I mean no disrespect by mentioning the Iraq war, in my story. I will not say whether I am for or against the war. Rather, I just wanted to draw a comparison between the Winchesters and what a solider and their family go through. If this story upset or offended any one, I apologize. All mistakes are mine. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
